


Midnight Dancing

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: Rosalie teaches Bella how to slow dance in the kitchen at 1am
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 100





	Midnight Dancing

Bella had refused to dance all night. Rosalie could see how uncomfortable the graduation party was making her. So when the brunette disappeared from her sight as the party reached its peak, she figured the girl had retreated to an empty room to play angry birds on her phone. Rosalie thought it was a ridiculous habit but if it took away a bit of her anxiety, who was she to judge. What the vampire hadn’t imagined was Emmett carrying Bella down the stairs a few hours later, surrounded by a clump of laughing cheerleaders. They were all shouting about a Keg Master of some sort. Her confusion was quickly quelled when Bella shouted over them all.

“Boys! It has been an honor to serve you as your Keg Master, but the clock has struck midnight so it is time for my carriage to turn back into a pumpkin, per say.” Emmett hoisted her over his shoulders.

“The lady is right. Party time’s over, time to clear out.”

The remaining party goers grumbled and collected their things, taking their good leaving the extravagant house. By the time the house had cleared, Rosalie found Bella in the kitchen, eating a tray of Bagel Bites straight off of the little paper pan. When she finally noticed the blonde vampire in the doorway she jumped, the remaining tiny bagels spilling to the floor.

“Shit, sorry-“

The obviously tipsy brunette moved to pick up her mess, but Rosalie had the bagels not only off of the floor, but on a plate and on the counter before she could finish speaking. Bella found herself face to face with the blonde, closer then she had expected.

“Oh-“

Rosalie smirked. She could tell just how much their proximity to one another was affecting the human.

“So you’ll do keg stands now but you wont give me one little dance?”

Bella blushed. She was always so quick to blush; Rosalie loved it. She reached out, her cold hand brushing against the warmth of the other girls reddened cheek. Bella’s eyes fell to the ground.

“Idontknowhowtodance”

If not for her supernatural hearing, she would have missed it. When she spoke, her voice was uncharacteristically gentle.

“So? I just want to dance with you. I’m not asking you to foxtrot or anything.” She tucked a stray brunette strand of hair behind Bella’s ear. “Although I bet I could have you waltzing with ease in ten minutes flat.” Bella smiled softly.

“Everyone’s gone. Party’s over. Sorry, try again next time.”

“Even better. I get you all to myself.”

Rosalie swept Bella off the ground, setting the other girl’s feet down on top of her own. Wrapping one arm around her waist, her free hand found Bella’s and extended them out to their side. As Rosalie began to dance, Bella tried to protest but quickly gave in.

“We don’t have any music…” Bella whispered just as a beautiful piano melody began to float in from the other room Rosalie made a mental note to thank Edward later. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

“See? This isn’t too hard now is it?”

Bella rested her head against the taller girl’s chest and let herself be led around the dark, empty kitchen. For the first time, she didn’t mind the dance.

“Well I guess I’ve just never had the right partner.”


End file.
